Stop Falling
by ThespianKid
Summary: "'Well we know one thing,' Aiden said as he grabbed Danny's hand. 'There's at least one bone in the human body.'" Ethan has been seeing Danny without his pack's knowledge. But when Danny and Aiden turn up missing, Ethan knows exactly what Danny has in store for him. And it's not good.


"Where is he?" Ethan demanded, holding Stile's shoulders against the wall.

"_Who_?" Stiles managed to choke out. He had just been walking to the bathroom when Ethan shoved him against a wall, angrily asking for the location of _someone_.

"Danny. Where is he?!" Ethan could feel his eyes beginning to glow alpha red, satisfied that it was seeming to scare the lanky boy.

"I don't know! The last time I saw him was after cross country practice yesterday; he was talking to you."

Ethan's eyes returned to their normal brown in his confusion. He hadn't _been_ at practice; he was in detention.

"I wasn't at practice yesterday…"

Stiles tried to shrug under the alpha's grip, but failed miserably. "I guess it was your brother, then. Can I go now?"

Ethan released the boy's shoulders, but it was more because he was terrified. Why would Aiden want Danny? How could he possibly know how Ethan felt about the human? Ethan thought that he had hid it well enough.

Regardless of how how felt, Ethan was sure of one thing: He had to find Aiden. Fast.

Ethan sniffed the air and immediately picked up on his brother's shirt. As quickly as he could, Ethan bolted off, following Aiden's trail and, hopefully, Danny's as well.

* * *

Aiden's scent trail had led Ethan to their old hideout; the one that they'd abandoned in favor of the new penthouse. The hideout—now abandoned twice—used to be a zoo. It was closed due to the maltreatment of the animals that lived there, and the bank still hadn't gotten around to tearing it down.

Ethan cautiously walked along the cracked pavement, tracking Aiden's exact location. He made it to the monkey cages, which made him shiver. The cages, made out of reinforced titanium and mountain ash, were strong enough to hold even a werewolf. Deucalion had locked his pack members in on more than one occasion for bad behavior.

"_Ethan!"_ a male voice cried out. Ethan instantly recognized it. Whipping around, Ethan saw Danny lying on the floor, a bloody wound on his forehead.

"_Danny!__" _Ethan called back to him. But just before Ethan could run over to help his boyfriend, he was shoved through the door of the monkey's cage. He sprang back up, but it was too late; the door was locked, and Aiden was staring at Ethan through the bars.

"What the hell, Danny?" Aiden questioned, but he wasn't angry. He sounded more disappointed, even adding a slow shake of hid head.

"Aiden, what are you doing?!" Ethan yelled, pressing his body up against the side of the chain-link cage.

"Teaching you a lesson," Aiden said simply. He walked over to a terrified Danny and grabbed him by the arm before dragging him back in front of Ethan. "What do you know?" Aiden asked the human.

"N-nothing, I swear," Danny rushed out, obviously unaware of what he had gotten himself into.

Looking back at his twin, Aiden asked, "You didn't tell him _anything?_"

"Please, Aiden, don't," Ethan begged, fighting back his sobs. But he knew it was no use. Aiden was merciless when it came to following orders, and Danny had no chance of being spared.

With the sickening sound of a pain-filled scream and the crunch of bone, Aiden snapped Danny's arm.

"Well, we know one thing," Aiden said as he reached for Danny's hand. "There's at least one bone in the human body." Aiden continued to effortlessly break the bones of Danny's arm, drawing more screams of agony from him. Ethan wanted to cover his eyes, plug his ears, do _something_, but he couldn't. He couldn't help Danny no matter what, but he wouldn't let Aiden break him and just turn his back on it. But it hurt, more than any wound Ethan had ever gotten, because it was Danny. Danny who did nothing but fall for a monster.

Aiden had broken ever bone in both of Danny's arms when he finally took a break. He looked at his twin, then back at the nearly-unconscious Hawaiian. Aiden propped Danny up, hand on his throat and claws out, and made Ethan look Danny in the eyes.

"Do you have any last words for him?" Aiden asked. Looking into Danny's eyes, Ethan could tell that he was so close to being gone forever and tears sprung into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ethan choked out. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Ethan could swear that he heard a faint "It's okay" but he wasn't sure. And he couldn't ask, because Aiden finally slashed at Danny's neck, ripping his throat out. Danny's lifeless body fell to the floor; an amazing person, stolen from the world, just like that.

Aiden stood up and wiped Danny's blood onto his jeans. Stepping over the corpse—because it was just a corpse; it _wasn't_ Danny—Aiden approached the cage.

Looking into Ethan's eyes, Aiden simply said, "Stop falling in love."

* * *

**Hello, FFN! I'm so sorry if I broke any hearts, but I saw this prompt on Tumblr and _had_ to write it out. Let me know what you think, because I almost cried; I love Danny so much.**


End file.
